


Fighters, All In

by Hoeseok (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Alternate Universe - War, Animal Traits, Bee Lee Jooheon, Civil War, Dog Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Fighting with Swords, Future Fights, Future graphic descriptions of violence, Half-Human, Half-Human Lee Jooheon, Half-Human Lee Minhyuk, Half-Human Lim Changkyun | I.M, Half-Human Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jo Kwangmin Cameo, Jo Youngmin Cameo, M/M, MPreg? Hybrids getting pregnant? Biological make up difference? Oops, Mpreg, Rabbit Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Rebel Lee Jooheon, Rebel Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Rebel Lim Changkyun | I.M, Rebel Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Rebellion, Rebels, War, Warrior Chae Hyungwon, Warrior Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Warrior Yoo Kihyun, Wolf Lim Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Hoeseok
Summary: War broke out in South Korea long ago, with the rise of half human-animal hybrids. Appearing out of no where, and being a small menace to society, it only took for a dictator to take control of the country for hybrids to be persecuted. Hybrid villages are razed to the ground, hybrids killed by the police force, army and a special breed of warriors - despite their age.Son Hyunwoo and his two friends, Yoo Kihyun and Chae Hyungwon, enlisted in the Warriors long ago, almost two years ago, hoping to get their enlistment done and out the way together, when they patrol an all too familiar burned down medical centre in a raided village in the outskirts of Daegu. They definitely didn't expect what would happen in the medical centre, and they definitely never expected their lives to take a dangerous turn as the hybrids wormed their ways into their hearts and minds.





	1. Chapter 1

Ashes still filtered down from the sky, blown off the broken roofs of the shells that once used to be called buildings. Huts and houses, the school to the right, the medical centre up ahead to the left. Hyunwoo looked around, swearing he saw a flash of movement, people moving amongst the rubble, but it seemed unlikely. Ever since the government had cracked down on hybrids, ensuring they were kept away from the general public, hidden away as the abominations they were, it was unlikely they would try and re-inhabit the area, knowing that patrols would still occur from time to time to ensure that they didn’t try to take over. The uprising three years ago when the hybrids had reclaimed an old burned out village, trying to uprise against the dictator government crushing them from existence costing nearly a thousand human lives, and causing yet more of a hatred for the half human creatures.  
  
Hyunwoo shivered a little; he hated this part of the job. As much as hybrids were something of a terror, too accurate to their animals for life – rodent hybrids tended to raid farms for food, marine animal hybrids slipping into lakes and water sources, contaminating them – if the government could adapt to them, they could adapt to be less destructive, to work with humans. They could work alongside each other, end this war that never seemed to take a break. The massacre of hybrids could be ended. People could go back home.  
  
Hyunwoo glanced up at the grey skies, long ago turning that colour from the constant burnings, millions occurring around South Korea, the ash and fumes forming a small grey layer above the country. Hyunwoo wondered if he’d ever see a blue sky again. He glanced to his left to his friend, Kihyun, looking pale as he stared around at the wreckage. He looked like he was shaking a little, and to the right, Hyungwon’s face seemed stretched out more than usual, a frown on his face. A few more months and all three of them would be done with this, they’d be done with enlistment, and be able to go back to a normal life. Or, as normal as they could with the memories of what they had been forced to do imprinted on their minds for the rest of their lives.  
  
Hyunwoo still remembered the first time blood dripped from his hands, the cat hybrid in front of him staring up at him with wide eyes, breath rasping as his life force drifted, urged away by the sword that Hyunwoo had been holding. He grit his teeth and focused forwards, trying to ignore the destruction.  
  
The group of guards paused by the medical centre and glanced at each other. Kihyun and Hyungwon awaited Hyunwoo’s orders, as their group leader and he looked up at the building. Hyunwoo thought he might have been having his usual hallucinations, a man with ears in a far off building, darting past a window, remembering the barely teenage hybrid he had first killed, before Kihyun had grunted. “Did anyone else see that?”  
  
“Yeah. There’s a hybrid in there, at least one. We’ve only seen one, does that require us to check it out?”  
  
Hyunwoo was about to shake his head, when another, smaller figure darted past the window. The sound of laughter, at least three voices could be heard and Hyunwoo sighed. “Go in. Split up. Stay on the comms. Don’t let yourself be taken advantage of. Keep an eye out. Radio in if you need help. Don’t try to take on any venomous hybrid by yourself. We don’t know what’s in there.”  
  
Kihyun went to the left, going around to the back of the building, and Hyungwon turned to head to the right, and the side entrance. Hyunwoo stared at the front door, hanging off it’s hinges and sighed as he stepped forward, keeping a hand on his sword. He had been caught off guard once, and as much as he hated ending a life, if another hybrid tried to attack him, he wasn’t going to be the one to die. He stepped forward, dodged under the door and looked around.  
  
Nothing seemed different to his last patrol around the centre, and Hyunwoo wondered for a moment if they’d all just been seeing the same things. Folie à deux, a mental condition in which two or more individuals share the same delusional beliefs of hallucinations, wasn’t uncommon in the job, especially when you worked with the same patrol constantly.  
  
At least, things seemed the same, until Hyunwoo stepped on something and looked down. Under his foot sat a rebel newspaper, a paper run by hybrids that seemed to keep coming back no matter how many times their set up was razed to ground, and Hyunwoo knelt down. The issue was dated today. He picked it up, reading it over before looking up, a sharp sound catching his attention. He listened, intently and it came again – a sharp bark, like a warning. He shot upright, and then heard a yell, that sounded like Kihyun. Immediately, his hand yanked his radio from his belt.  
  
“Kihyun come in.”  
  
A static crackle followed his words and Hyunwoo cursed. “Hyungwon, come in.”  
  
There was silence before a click. “Hyunwoo, I’m on the tail of a dog hybrid, it started barking, warning the others when it saw us. In pursuit, just leaving the building, over and out.”  
  
Hyunwoo shoved his radio back on the sash of his uniform and ran off in the direction of Kihyun’s scream, moments before, heart pounding against his rib cage. He slammed through a door, and found the source of the noise.  
  
Two hybrids had Kihyun pinned against a wall, surrounding him. Four marks sat against Kihyun’s cheek, scratch marks, and the skin around them was turning purple. A quick glimpse at the hybrid in front of him, hand pulled back, revealed stingers under his fingernails and identifying him as a bee hybrid, was about to lay another slash to Kihyun’s cheek. Panic surged through Hyunwoo’s body, knowing that their venom to be almost deadly to humans without medical care, and he ripped his sword from its hilt, placing the blade to the back of his neck.  
  
“Don’t. Move.”  
  
The bee hybrid stopped, and turned his head ever so slightly. The other hybrid froze, claws, teeth and a tail identifying him as a wolf. Kihyun started slumping against the wall, obviously already under affect of the bee venom, and Hyunwoo ripped his radio from his clothes.  
  
“Shownu to base, come in. Shownu to base, come in.”  
  
There was silence for a moment before a crackle.  
  
“This is base, Shownu, what do you need.”  
  
“I have two hostiles and an injured officer, I need back up immediately. I have another officer in pursuit of a third hostile. The burned out village on the outskirts of Daegu, medical centre, first floor, sixth room to the left. I need that back up _now_.”  
  
“Officers on their way, hold out, Shownu.”  
  
No one moved, and Hyunwoo put his radio back on his sash, holding his sword with both hands. “Don’t you dare pull anything funny. Get against the wall.”  
  
The bee lifted his hands slowly, stingers retracting back into his fingers and he slowly walked towards the wall to stand against it, back to it, arms still in the air. It was common practice for hybrids to practice arrest positions so that they had a chance to escape, so that they weren’t killed on the spot. It was a survival technique. The bee stared at the ground, panic in his eyes. He had a round face, with a sharper chin and deep set eyes that spoke of a lifetime of hardship. He was in a simple black t-shirt, and a tartan cap sat on his brunet hair. Hyunwoo knocked it off gently, antennae bouncing forward, previously hidden from sight. Hyunwoo kept an eye on the wolf hybrid, pulling the pair of metal encased gloves from his belt. Carefully, he forced the bee’s hands into them, keeping his stingers a non threat, before he turned his attention to the wolf.  
  
The wolf had sharp pointed ears, cut and bent out of shape on top of his dark brown hair, a round face covered in scars and eyes that looked terrified. He looked young, younger than the bee, and almost like he would burst into tears. Hyunwoo muzzled him, protecting himself and Kihyun from any potential bite from the hybrid before forcing him into handcuffs, glancing over to check that the bee’s gloves were secure, refusing to let him move his own hands.  
  
There was a blur of blue and white behind him, and Kihyun yelled something out, and there was a dull impact to the back of Shownu’s head. The world faded from view quickly, as though a mist had descended over his vision. Hyunwoo heard his sword clatter to the ground, and he fell along with it. Faintly, he watched someone with rabbit ears knock Kihyun to the ground with a large plank of wood, before the whole world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: discreetly implied rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF it's been a while. I'm so sorry guys, I was super caught up with studying and things, and then I just haven't felt like writing recently, but I finally got this out! Thank you for all the wonderful comments encouraging me, but not pushing me, to keep this going, you guys really helped me get this next chapter done and I'm sorry I haven't been replying to comments! I'll get on that as soon as possible. 
> 
> I'll try and get this updated once a week OR once every two weeks, now I'm able to sit and write again.

Hyunwoo woke up with a throbbing in his head, and a groan on his lips. He felt like he had been dragged behind a car, or maybe pushed off a cliff, and he slowly sat up. Glancing around, he noticed he was in the medical bay back at base and he rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he saw the two twins that ran the medical bay at Starship Enterprise, Youngmin and Kwangmin, running around looking frantic. He could see Kihyun, asleep on a bed with an IV line running into his arm, flushing his veins of the venom that was previously coursing through his body. On another bed, Hyungwon was being fussed over by Kwangmin, checking a few wounds on his face before he was dismissed. Hyungwon caught Hyunwoo's eyes and waited by the door as Kwangmin came rushing over. "How are you feeling, Hyunwoo?"

Hyunwoo blinked a little. "Sore, but otherwise alright."

"Do you know what the date is?" Kwangmin bent down, shining a small light into Hyunwoo's eyes, making him blink and lean back. "The 17th of June, it's a Monday. My name is Son Hyunwoo, code name Shownu. I work with Yoo Kihyun and Chae Hyungwon in patrols, I'm the team leader."

Kwangmin nodded and stepped back. "You can go, we'll send word on Kihyun as soon as he shows any improvement."

Hyunwoo nodded, seeing how everyone was setting up for surgery and wondered what had happened this time that required nearly everyone in the medical bay to get into surgical scrubs. He shuddered, and made his way to the door, falling into step with Hyungwon. "So what happened?"

Hyungwon sighed a little. "There was a rabbit hybrid in the building, that we didn't notice. When you were trying to apprehend the wolf and bee, he knocked you and Kihyun out. I managed to catch the dog, he's in interrogation now."

Hyunwoo nodded and motioned for Hyungwon to lead the way, following behind him. Carefully, he pulled his robed uniform tighter around him, feeling a little cold in the clinical hallways of the Enterprise, but it happened. This place wasn't meant to be enjoyed by anyone, not even employees. Hunting hybrids was an honour or a requirement for the two-year enlistment, there was no in between. You either loved it here or shuddered at the startlingly bright white tiled walls. Hyunwoo was the latter; when he had first walked into the Enterprise on his first day, fresh and clean cut from training, the pure whiteness had terrified him, making him shake in his Enterprise-issued boots. It was cold like the white was absorbing it and throwing it out at everyone who walked by, and the people were no better. The higher-ups were cold and distant, barking orders as though they were a dog hybrid, snarling at anyone who made a simple mistake. A simple mistake could be as much as tripping over and leaving a mark on the polished daily white tiles of the floor; Kihyun had made that mistake and had been called in to see their area manager. He had come out later with a black eye, and tears streaming down his cheeks. Hyunwoo had never seen him walk without lifting his feet as high as they could possibly go ever since.

Hyunwoo was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as Hyungwon stopped in front of him, and he had to quickly correct himself so he didn't walk into his co-worker. They were stood outside a large window, one way, mirrored so the hybrid inside couldn't see those outside. A dog hybrid sat inside the room, looking terrified, and knowing that likely, he would never step foot outside the Enterprise again.  
His hair was stark white, as though bleached until the colour had run out of it; the round ears on top of his were the same colour, and it was hard to see where the ears began and the hair ended. His lips were oddly shaped, not too rare for dog hybrids, some of them having teeth that didn't fit their mouths, causing them to grow in abstract shapes; his teeth, clearly sharpened, and stark white against the pale lips his face bore. Frightened, terrified brown eyes stared around the room and at the Commanding Officer stood in front of the table, flicking through a file. His clothes were mostly tattered, Hyunwoo noticed, a black shirt, covered by a darker blue hoodie, the sleeves obviously chewed almost beyond recognition, and a murky green cargo jacket on top. Hyunwoo saw the Commanding Officer wrinkle his nose a few times, and wondered absentmindedly when the last time the hybrid was able to have a shower was before he and Hyungwon jumped out their skin.

Their Commanding Officer slammed the files down on the metal table, causing it to drag across the floor. The hybrid yelped and fell off his chair, handcuffs causing him to be unable to stop his fall. His face hit the ground, blood dripping from his nose as he scrambled up, nothing but fear in his eyes. His ears drooped and Hyunwoo felt sick. The Commanding Officer immediately lashed out, slapping the hybrid across the face, yelling about ruining the white floor before Hyunwoo ripped the door open. "That's enough. I'll talk to him."

There seemed to be silence, besides the dog whimpering and trying to rub his face as the Commanding Officer determined whether Hyunwoo was just trying to do his job or step on the Officier's toes. It seemed to lag on for an hour before he nodded, leaving the room and leaving Hyunwoo alone.

Sighing softly, he slowly walked over and knelt down, frowning. "Hey, it's alright... are you okay?" He held his hand out slowly, letting the dog sniff at him before he nodded a little. Hyunwoo smiled and gently removed the handcuffs on his wrists, so tight, bruises were already forming. Hyunwoo motioned for a small first aid kit at the mirror before he sat down. "What's your name?"

"L-Lee Minhyuk."

It was so quiet, almost a whisper on a storm's wind, that Hyunwoo almost missed it. "Minhyuk?"

The dog nodded, his ears pressed against his hair. Hyunwoo frowned. "Alright, Minhyuk, someone's going to bring a first aid kit in in a moment and we'll get your nose sorted, and your wrists, okay?"

The dog, Minhyuk, looked up, glancing at Hyunwoo as if he didn't know what to make of the situation. Starship Enterprise's Warriors were notorious for being ruthless; one of them showing this... mercy, was just unheard of.

After a few seconds, Minhyuk gently nodded and slumped in his chair. Hyunwoo nodded and glanced over the files. "These say you've been a wanted rebel for years, helping to stir up trouble with the government, before you just disappeared. Today you showed up in a known patrol hotspot with three others... what happened, Minhyuk? If I know what's happening I can help you."

Silence hung in the air, broken only by Kwangmin rushing in with a small first aid box. Hyunwoo smiled. "This is Jo Kwangmin, he's one of our doctors. He's going to take a quick look at you and make sure you're okay, health wise... I trust him, you can too."

Silence fell again before Minhyuk slowly held his wrists out for Kwangmin to gently treat the bruises and marks left behind by the handcuffs. Hyunwoo looked at the files again, debating how to reapproach the situation, when Minhyuk made a noise in his throat.

"Do you know what people like you do to people like me?"

Hyunwoo looked up and shook his head slowly. Minhyuk smiled a sad smile.

"My friends and I... my family and I are rebels. We were caught by people like you long ago and my friend... he was... as a rodent hybrid he can get pregnant and well, let's just say a Warrior got him pregnant. We stopped for his safety. We were bringing him back to his village before he had the pup, getting any leftover medical supplies. We weren't trying to cause any trouble, we just wanted him comfy. After all, it was _your_ people that did it to him."

Hyunwoo felt his heart tear softly in his chest and he got up, walking around the room. He glanced at the mirror, a sly discreet glance that he hoped Hyungwon saw. He knew how to go around this, their secret little agreement to help those hybrids who needed it. Hyunwoo believed him, he believed Minhyuk and his friends hadn't meant any trouble. "All the laughing... were you all pups there, just going home?"

Minhyuk nodded, and then Hyunwoo heard the cameras in the room go down and he leaned on the table quickly. "We have a minute and a half before those cameras and the microphones come back on. Take me and my colleague, Hyungwon, to your friends and we can help. We can give you the medical supplies you'll need for him, Kwangmin here can provide them for us. You just have to go along, pretend that we're walking you out to force you to take us to your friends, your friends attack us, we get knocked out, you go free... What do you say?"

Minhyuk looked up, fear sitting in his brown eyes before he looked at Kwangmin, who looked up with a soft trustworthy smile before he nodded. The cameras whirred back on and Minhyuk slumped.

"Okay, okay, I-I'll take you to our hideout just please- please don't kill me." A few tears streamed down his cheek and Hyunwoo left the room, nodding at his Commanding Officer. This was the good part of the job, and hey, Minhyuk was a good actor. Hyungwon gave him a discreet nod as he passed, and he smiled to himself. At least he could try and do right by those who had done no wrong.


End file.
